The Greatest Gift
by DreamerChick
Summary: A short LillyMiley Christmas fic set when they are 18, Lilly gives Miley something greater than any material gift her love T only because it is mild slash


-1A/N: Christmas Spirit has really gotten me this year. So it's a Christmas Fic-Lilly/Miley

Age them to 18-19, so that I can have them alone at dawn and not feel creepy about it. Nothing more than kissing and some heavy petting here, I promise.

Warning now- It's Lilly/Miley- as in Girls Kissing Girls- SAME SEX relationship- you have been warned. If you think that's gross/wrong/ a sin it's your right, but it's others right to enjoy it, and some people here seem to enjoy Lilly/Miley, and I also brought them to consent age, so nothing is legally off.

So- you don't like same sex couples- turn back! You have been warned. If you choose to read it, no one forced you to do so, so much like eating an entire pizza and then calling to complain it was wrong, any reviews that don't offer GENIUNE complaints- ie- out of character, grammar issues, flow issues, etc-

concrit- something I can FIX- but only proceed to tell me girls kissing girls is wrong, will be laughed at, or deleted if anonymous.

disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. Just writing this for fun. No infringement intended.

XXX

"Wow, Lilly, this place is awesome." Miley Stewart exclaimed, admiring her best friends downtown studio apartment. Lilly had moved out the summer after senior year, deciding to join the work force for a while, maybe to head off to college later, maybe not. She now worked two part time jobs, and 8:30 PM Christmas

Eve was her first free time since Miley had come home for Christmas break.

Miley had jumped at the opportunity, and after promising her father she'd be back Christmas Day at noon or so to help with family dinner, she'd packed a bag, grabbed Lilly's gift, and drove downtown so fast she was lucky no cops were around.

After a quick tour, or 'twirl' as Lilly called it, the two sat about chatting and laughing. The best part of the apartment, Miley noted mentally, was the fireplace. Gas but pretty. _And quite romantic_ Miley thought. She'd been struggling with odd feelings for a while now, about how she really felt about Lilly. Her southern upbringing, and society in general had her believing they were wrong thoughts to have. So she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, not realizing that Lilly had asked a question.

"Aww...Well, I know it's not real, and it's kinda tiny, but it's my first one." Lilly was devisated, having asked if Miley liked the small artificial tree, decked in candy-canes, with simple white lights, and green and red towels thrown around as a skirt, with the few presents strewn about under it.

"No, No, I'm sorry." Miley said, hugging her friend close, trying not to enjoy the feeling too

much. "I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else. But the tree is great. Really."

Lilly brightened quickly. "What do you say I start the fire, and we have ourselves a grand Christmas feast." The last part was said with much sarcasm. Lilly was never much of a cook and with her schedule lately fast food was her only food. The 'feast' consisted of canned Ravioli and some tortilla chips and salsa.

But none of this mattered to Miley. She just enjoyed spending time with Lilly. While she'd certainly missed Oliver as well, she'd missed Lilly even more. _Because she means even more_ her heart corrected her. Miley again shook her head of those thoughts. But even if she cleared her _head_ her _heart_ wasn't even close to convinced. And she couldn't very well shake her heart clear, though she wished she could.

"Yoo-Hoo...Miley?" Lilly waved her hand in front of her best friends face, wondering where Miley's head was tonight.

"Hmm...sorry...I'm sorry Lilly, I can't be straight...er hmm..get my thoughts straight." _'Damned Freudian Slip_' Miley thought, as she half coughed- half laughed, hoping to cover her blunder.

Lilly either didn't notice or acted like she hadn't. Either way, Miley was grateful.

Decideing that perhaps it was time for a change, and doing something that Miley had to pay attention to, Liley ran to the closet and pulled out a few boxes.

"What do you say we play a board game or two? The person here before me left these here" Lilly said, pulling out Pictionary and Scrabble.

"Of course!" Miley was glad for a distraction from her own thoughts.

"Which will it be?"

"Hmm...Scrabble." Miley said, a smirk on her face. "But only if you promise not to cry when I beat the pants of off you"

Lilly scoffed "Yeah, right little Miss College. You're on."

For the next 3 hours, the two girls played Scrabble in front of the fire, laughing and talking like they did at sleep-overs of old. Well, on Lilly's part-Miley was still fighting head and heart. After they finished the last game, when it was apparent that, no matter how much Lilly kept claiming she was due for a come back anytime, the game was Miley's.

By then, with only half an hour to go before it was technically Christmas, they cleaned up the small space, and Lilly pulled some blankets out of the closet, and put them in front of the fireplace.

She curled up on the pallet she'd made, and patted the space next to her.

Miley sat down where indicated but didn't curl up closer as they would have done any other time. This was making Lilly crazy.

"I've kinda missed having you around this year." Lilly said, hoping to figure out what was on Miley's mind.

"Hmm.. I've missed being around too." Miley was choosing her responses carefully, as she ignored the insistent tugging of her heart, telling her curl up next to Lilly and admit all her mixed up feelings.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you've been _acting_ like you missed me. You've been spacey, You've hardly said a thing to me, except to apologize for being spacey, and every time we hug or get close like we've done since we met, you back away." Lilly was genuinely hurt and it made Miley feel worse.

"I'm sorry. Really. I'm just dealing with some stuff. College really made me see things differently." Miley tried to ease Lilly's mind while still not quite spilling everything.

"And I can't help you with what ever 'stuff'' you're dealing with?" Lilly bolted up from the blankets and stood over Miley. Something about the look of disbelief and hurt on Lilly's face broke Miley.

"No- you are the 'stuff'- Lilly- I...I think I ... I can't" Miley shook her head.

"Can't what? Miles, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"I can't...I don't...I shouldn't...but I do. Lilly, I think I might be ...gay." The last word was barely a whisper. "And I think...no, I know, that I'm in love with you." Miley said, dissolving into tears.

With tears in her own eyes, Lilly took Miley's face in her hands and kissed her gently on the lips. Breaking away only slightly, she whispered "If you'd just admitted this sooner we could have spent those three hours doing this instead of playing Scrabble."

Miley answered by taking Lilly's lips back in her own, and running her fingers through her friends hair, in the way she'd dreamed of doing. Lilly responded by kissing Miley slightly more aggressively, and running her fingers along Miley's neck, causing the brunette to shiver in delight.

Soon, in alternating tender reassuring kisses and fierce passion, the two had whiled away the last few minutes till Christmas as down the street the church bells rang out midnight.

Lilly broke away from Miley. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you this year, Miles."

Miley quickly took Lilly in her arms and kissed her gently on the lips once more. "But Lilly, you've already given me plenty."

Lilly smiled and kissed Miley again. "Merry Christmas, Miley, baby."

"Merry Christmas, Lilly, my love."


End file.
